vegeta and tha hair style of sudden death
by neji 4ever girl13
Summary: what horror happens when vegeta decides to get a new doo? read and review the damn story and find out already. rated t for teen so excuse my riously random pairing inside,so whatever you do don't read if you hate Android #17 and love Goten! Wierd warning, wierd story.
1. Chapter 1

vegeta's new hair!

behold !my first published fanfiction ever!which in my opinion is the funniest thing i've ever written

Disclaim: I DON'T OWN DBZ (or :( ) so in your faces lawyers!

Vegeta stared at his hair one day in the bathroom mirror one day. I wish I wasn't so short he thought ( and this never accured to him every time shenron was summoned?!) The hair wouldn't 'd stay 5"5 (damn he's taller than I am!WHAT A SELF ESTEEM BOOSTER ! NOT!)no matter what.

Which could mean only one thing ... new hair !

So Vegeta looked throuh the cabinant under the sink to borrow Trunk's special hair curlers (how else do you think he gets it so gorgeously? so very beautiful... oh great now I'm drooling !)

2 HOURS AND A COMB IN VEGETA'S EYE LATER...

Bulma was in the living room knitting ( :o ! ) when Vegeta walked in the room(I had to add this somwhere) shirt-less with curly hair looking completly seeeeeeeeeverly sexy "oh my god"she squeled

"HELLO MY LURRRRRRVE"he purred!

little did he know that those hair curlers were contaminated with a murderous virus that would destroy him!

He fell into the glass coffee table. Killed by glass, a virus and lust.

Wait,trunk's had been using the curlers before Vegeta!That means... OH MY GOD! I JUST KILLED OFF TRUNKS! I AM A MONSTER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

THE END! IF THIS FANFIC SUCKED, JUST ACCEPT , i'm working on a hardy boys/Naruto (with a little of dbz) crossover right now, but it's still just in a composition book. Anyway,even if this is crap,thanks for reading!


	2. the unexpected death of trunks(or not)

I had an idea: a series where different dbz characters are( in a way) tortured!

First it was Vegeta... now Trunks! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!(Set in Dragon Ball GT)

I only own the ,PLEASE don't hate me for this idea was stuck in my head,therefore I had no popped into my head while I was watching reruns of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air (Strange. So strange... :P )

final warning: Goten and Trunks pairing.

Trunks waited outside his office for Goten...but he found a bigger suprise.( Bigger than Goten with a rose in his mouth and wearing nothing but a speedo made out of bacon? Yeah. I don't think god I just scarred myself for life.)

'' ! !" Trunks's secretary ,Erasa ran up to him. "Goten is here...and with this very hot guy who looks ,like, almost exactly like you!"

''Wait... Future Trunks (Oh, now I understand wait Marai means!) is here? Is he alright?"

" 's bleeding through his shirt!Oh my god he's so sexy!"then Erasa fainted in Trunks arms .He threw her out a window. And ran...

Strait into Gotens bloody arms."Goten I was looking for you!Where's future Trunks?''

''He's dead ,but he told me to tell you ...Android #17 lived!He followed Trunks here from the bad future!He's trying to kill every Trunks in existence!And FT told me ... y-y-your next!"

'' ! No no no I'm too hot to die now!"

''I know! I need to get you out of here before he arrives!Other wise who else will fuck me ?Gohan?! Dammit I don't think so!''

"I'm not going down without a fight!Let's get that andro- oh screw this! Fly!Fly baby fly!"Trunks yelled and the two flew away to find the one person who'd could help them...

Gohan!

Gohan stood in his huge library organizing his romance novel collection(''What? No these aren't mine! I'm...I'm protecting them for Videl!You can't prove anything!'') when the door bell rang. He opened the door to find a bloody Goten and a sweating,dizzy looking Trunks.

"Guys what hapened to you?'' he said ,very startled.

''Psycho, android...kill me... oh god I need a nap"Trunks weazed,then he fainted.

"Well I guess you've noticed he doesn't own the bravery in this relashonship.''Goten smiled filled his brother in .

''So the evil #17 returns. I didn't think this would be how he'd go out"Gohan said 2 hours after they had laid poor Trunks on the couch(Oh god that sounded so wrong.)

"Don't talk like that!I'll think of an totaly unrelated note, do you know where I can find 2 plane tickets to Timbukto?"

''Nope."

''Well then he's dead''

2 hours of pitiful small talk later...

''MWA HA HA HA HA HA!TRUNKS COME OUT COME OUT WERE EVER YOU ARE! DAMN IT MAN I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!''

Trunks was still asleep on the couch when Gohan and Goten heard the menacing adolescent android's voice.

''Oh no !We have to protect Trunks!''Gohan said. "And by me I mean you"he said and danced akwardly out of this chapter.

Goten flipped him the bird ." Dumb fuckin' wuss"he grumbled . Then he ran out of the house and started that very funny dance...

"FU-SION-HA!" Then he relized he had no one to fuse , #17 blasted him to bits.

The kind of hot android (oh god I am pathetic.) walked through the door and observed sweet, innocent Trunksie (*cough I suck cough*) as he slept. ''Finally... the time has come...''

What does #17 do with poor ,defenseless Trunks ?!(or, as he is . in my sick twisted mind,Trunksie) find out in chapter 3!

Angry readers: why'd you end on a cliff hanger?!

WRITER: I HAD NO CHOICE!ALSO BECAUSE I FRICKIN' WANTED TO!MWA HA HA HA HA!

Angry Readers: we won't stand for this ! say 'ello our little friend! LITERALY LITTLE FRIEND! HA HA HA!

WRITER: VEGETA?! BUT YOU DIED IN CHAPTER 1!

VEGETA:YOU SHOUL'VE PROPERLY KILLED ME OFF WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!NOW, BIG BANG ATTACK!

WRITER: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. 17 IN LOVE!

CHAPTER 3: #17 IN LOVE?!

Where was I before I left on a cliff hanger and Vegeta kicked my ass?oh yes.

''I'm sorry #18... My sister but I hate revenge..." he he kissed Trunks's soft,sweet lips.

Trunks's eyes opened slowly "oh my. #17?"

#17 smiled."Hello Trunks"

Then they kissed again. And later, so much more(oooooooooo! ;D )

The end.

SATISFIED READERS: Well, I guess that works.

AWESOME WRITER:Thank you

#17 and GT Trunks: Wow Thank you for bringing us together!

AWESOME WRITER:Thanks guys! I just wish I could've set Goten up with some one else and #17 didn't have to kill him.

SATISFIED READERS: NO! THE STORY JUST ENDED! KEEP IT THAT WAY!

AWESOME WRITERS: GUYS ARE ... WOW


End file.
